Damage Caused
by SHINIGAMIAOD
Summary: I’m the only one that ends up with the missions that never fail to get screwed up" a missin gone wronge and the damage it caused is only the start of the madness that is about to happen. rating will go up and warnings will be issued for each chapter
1. Prologe

Title: Damage Caused  
  
Author: Lilli Ixy Kay (ShinigamiAOD on )  
  
Pairings: 1x2[not really mentioned yet/ more to come probably]  
  
Warnings: none really slight violence maybe and a bit of [thank you Destiny] [thank you Mare] [if you want it take it just let me know]  
  
Disclaimer: let me tell you those boys are sneaky but i will get them one day  
  
Note: I had once again gotten writers block on GC and this popped into my head, but I will have a new chapter of GC up soon and it will be a long chapter. I will probably be crossposting the two fics as the muses continue to switch between the different stories. I also apologize for my recent absence from the group, I have once again been traveling and just got home a few days ago, my computer access was highly limited do to constantly moving about. I will be around for a while at least I think I will not planing on going any where but than again nothing ever goes as planed. Well enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

"Ow. . . How the hell do I always get stuck in these godforsaken positions? I mean I'm the only. . . ow. . . one that ends up with the missions that never fail to get screwed up." With a pained grunt the boy continued to run through the thick foliage of the forest and, hopefully, to safety. Gashes bumps and appearing bruises littered his entire body. He stopped talking to himself as he began to find it difficult to breath after his long run first from the base and now through the forest.  
  
He could here them now, they were gaining on him and he was tiring. 'It's been four fucking hours, why can't they just give up.' His thoughts continued on this path as he looked for a place to hide as he ran. 'Damn Ozzies don't know who they're messing with. Now a place to hide, place to hide, hide, hide, hi. . . hello cave.' As he spotted the tell tale signs of a cave hidden behind some vines and bushes he headed over that way.  
  
Being careful not to break or make any other noticeable disturbances in the natural doorway he slipped silently in to the cave.  
  
No more then an hour passed before soldiers could be heard looking through the brush and undergrowth. Slowly they all moved past his hiding place, not one of them noticing the little cave in the mountain walls. In a matter of minutes he could hear the soldiers complaining to the commanding officer about being tired and not finding any signs of passage and that the pilot was gone meaning they should just head back to the damaged base. He strained to hear the commanding officer's reply but to no avail but guessed it was in the positive cause soon the OZ soldiers were once again walking passed his hiding spot in the direction of their base, but they were still going through the bushes in a half hearted attempt to possibly catch the Gundam pilot.  
  
He waited for two hours before stepping out from his hiding place only to come face to face with a red uniform, a silver mask and platinum blond hair before darkness claimed him.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Damage Caused chapter 1  
  
Author: Lilli Ixy Kay (ShinigamiAOD on )  
  
Pairings: 1x2[not really mentioned yet/ more to come probably]  
  
Warnings: violence language & evil Zechs  
  
Archive: [thank you Destiny] [thank you Mare]  
  
[if you want it take it just let me know]  
  
Disclaimer: let me tell you those boys are sneaky but I will get them one day  
  
Note: I am almost done with the next GC chapter but I was stuck on the ending part so it will be a little longer till it's update, so I wrote this in the mean time since you all seemed to like it. As I said I will probably be crossposting the two fics as the muses continue to switch between the different stories. Well enjoy and you get a virtual cookie for giving me your thoughts ::feedback pweeze::.  
  
Betas for this chapter: Mistress Tsunami & Sheighla Barr

* * *

**August 10, AC 195 - 17:32 Hours - Location: undisclosed - Place: Safehouse 774**[1]  
  
'Twelve hours, seventeen minutes and counting. Where the hell is that baka? It's not normal for him to take so long; he may act careless, but I know he is obsessive about being on time, at least. Maybe he contacted one of the others? Winner would be the first to know; he always likes to have updates on us.' Heero pushed himself away from his desk with a sigh, rubbing his bleary eyes. With a glare towards his laptop he stood, stretched, than went in search of his blonde housemate.  
  
Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were all seated around the table in the kitchen downstairs, each with a mug of something warm in his hands. All three heads looked up when Heero walked in. "Any word from Duo?" Quatre asked, worry coating his voice.  
  
"...No," Heero managed to grunt out to the blonde, getting his answer about Quatre knowing any thing. 'Where are you koi?' Heero's thoughts were now miles away while the other pilots simple hoped for the best.  
  
**Date: Unknown - Time: Unknown - Location: Unknown - Place: undetermined**  
  
He woke in a dark room with a screaming headache. "Itai," he groaned sitting up to get a better feel for his surroundings. He was lying on a concrete floor, it was damp and very cold. The shackles on his were thick, and judging by the weight they were made of gundanium. With his eyes adjusted he could now see that the room was about 7 feet by 7 feet, and the door was electronic, if the keypad and thin outline in the wall were any indication, "this sucks." Only a moment after the words left his mouth the door  
  
slid open with a loud metallic clink.  
  
"Good morning Zero Two," greeted Lt. Zechs Marquis.  
  
"You," breathed Duo in shock up at the masked man. So he's who knocked me out, but he's not supposed to be here. Last I heard he still had his tail between his legs after Heero beat him. The battle left him shamed and he was said to have run off to his sister.' Duo's thoughts were screaming at him as he stared at the masked man before him. 'Something's really not right,' "you're not supposed to be here," Duo ground out through his teeth.  
  
"Well, since my . . . misfortune with pilot Zero One, I've been on inspection duty. Though at the moment I'm considering it a good thing. I never would have gotten the privilege to play with a Gundam pilot, let alone the infamous pilot of zero two. I probably wouldn't have gotten this opportunity if not for my duties as an unscheduled base inspector." At this point Zechs was practically purring as he walked in a slow circle around the seated pilot, a hungry cat having found its prey. "Now, Zero Two, do be a good boy and answer my questions."  
  
"No can do," Duo sang out.  
  
The smile on Zechs's face turned feral, "you can and will answer this question, because it has nothing to do with your mission. What is your relationship with the pilot Zero One?"  
  
Duo's eyes went wide in shock, but he did not speak. 'why the hell does he want to know? Wait, screw that, how the hell DOES he know.'  
  
"Well," Zechs drawled, but he was met with silence. "Oh, come on. I just want to know if the rumors are true," he cooed, as if trying to convince a young child to tell him what was wrong. What gave away the lack of innocence in the question was the evil smirk plastered that was permanently plastered on his lips. "My dear sister couldn't stop talking about how 'positively sweet and highly adorable' the two of you are together." He paused, probably for effect, before he asked in a slimy voice, "so, are you lovers? Do you fuck like a bunch of horny rabbits? Do you screw every chance you get? Come on now, just tell me. It's not like you're endangering your mission."  
  
Duo simply ignored the masked man and his lucid questions, instead focusing on how to escape. He was so deep in thought that he never saw Zechs move. Zechs had grabbed Duo by his throat and slammed him into the concrete wall behind him, the impact with the wall painfully forcing the air from Duo's lungs. And with the tight grip Zechs had on his throat, he wouldn't be regaining that air any time soon.  
  
"You are nothing more than a street whore from L2. So I might suggest you show a little more respect to a man of my standing," Zechs hissed out with force and anger.  
  
Duo gave a light chuckle, well as much of a chuckle as he could give with hands strangling him. "What man would that be, I see no one who deserves respect from a street rat, let alone anyone else." As soon as the words left his mouth Duo regretted them.  
  
The hands tightened making sure no air got through. "Why you insolent piece of street trash." Zechs's anger had turned his pale European skin scarlet red, his breathing had gone harsh, and he seemed to have developed an angry tick near his left eye. Then suddenly he dropped the nearly unconscious pilot to the floor. With a calm, controlled voice Zechs said, "I have something more important to attend to. We'll continue this later, for now I have some friend who would love to meet you. They are quite the group, BOYS." With that single word the door slid open and four OZ soldiers walked in. Three were big burley men, the fourth was rather slim and looked a bit bored. "Play nice boys," and with those words Zechs left. The door slid shut with a resounding click.  
  
"Hullo pretty boy," one of the burley men sneered.  
  
'Damn' thought Duo, 'that did NOT go well.'

* * *

[1] Yes place and location are mostly the same thing but I'm using it in the sense that location is more generally area [town, city, ect.] while place is more exact [house, building, ect.]  
  
_to the reviewers  
  
Jander – hang no longer . . . or maybe hang some more ::laughs evilly:: hope you enjoyed it and save the whipped cream an cherries for Duo later on ;) ::glomps:: thank you for the review  
  
Jenrissa – lookie I worked on it and there are, sadly, no more caves for Duo to say 'hi' to. ::huggles:: thaanks much for the review_


End file.
